


Adrunzel

by MiraculousFawn



Category: Miraculous ladybug Rapunzel AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFawn/pseuds/MiraculousFawn
Summary: After his mother dies from drinking water doused in a poisoned flower, Adrien is born with unusual power. His black hair has the power of death and destruction, once cut it can be used for massive chaos. To hide from the suspected murderer of King Gabriel's wife, they hide away in a tower. To ensure Adrien is never forced to give away his power and fall into the wrong hands, he is commanded to never cut it and stay in the tower.Adrien won't give up so easily. Through fate, destiny, and unexpected cercomstances, A disguised Marinette Dupain vows to free Adrien of his curse and let him see the world.





	

A story in progress! Stay connected ~


End file.
